


Rain Kiss Woes

by btvscharmedgirl



Series: Legacies Woes [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Hope and Josie get caught in the rain...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies Woes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Rain Kiss Woes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As promised. One Hosie Rain Kiss fic for getting the # trending each month. It's not long, but I hope you enjoy it. More Legacies Woes to come.

Hope flew through woods at lighting speed, her feet barely hitting the dewy forest floor. Wind swept through her auburn hair, tugging at her lose ponytail. Through the wind she could hear her love's laughter, who was chasing after her.

Every few minutes Hope would slow just enough to allow Josie to catch up with her. Then just as Josie was seconds away from reaching her, she would speed back up again, causing Josie to laugh, or yell. Sometimes she would trip and go tumbling through the tree's laughing loudly for anyone to hear, before getting back up and resuming her chase.

They had been working on Josie's speed and agility for some time now, allowing Josie to get better acquainted with her wolf side. They sometimes ran in human form, like today, and other times they ran as wolves. Allowing Josie to get used to both sides. So far, she was loving it.

Together they had agreed to only allow a few people know about the changes they made, so naturally everyone at the school knew. They still haven't figured out how, but it did make Josie nervous around the rest of the students. She wasn't used to having that type of attention. They stared at them a lot, and a few students were brazened enough to ask questions.

Thankfully, the school year was coming to a close. In a week's time they would be New Orleans along with Lizzie and Penelope and wouldn't have to deal with the stares and whispers anymore. They would have twelve straight weeks of summer bliss, where they could blend in with the tourists, run free in the bayou, and practice magic with her aunt. It was sure to be an amazing summer.

Hope broke through the woods into a clearing, to discover that is had started to rain. She paused and turned to run back under the safety of the treetops, only to have Josie crash into her at full force. They tumbled out into the clearing further, far from the protection of the trees, tangled together in a mess of limbs.

Josie chuckled. Somehow, she had ended up beneath Hope, who was staring down at her in shock. She was slightly protecting Josie from the rain, but only just. Droplets slid down over Hope's cheeks and landed onto Josie's, causing her to giggle more. Hope shook her head, splattering Josie with stray water, while laughing just as hard.

Out of all their new abilities, this was her favorite thing. Being able to feel Josie's love and happiness through their bond. Absolutely nothing else compared to that feeling, and she knew Josie felt the same as she did.

Hope stood up and helped Josie off the ground. She paused for a moment and watched in amusement as Josie attempted to brush off the wet mud from her light blue shorts. After few failed attempts, she looked up at Hope with a pout on her face. "These are my favorite pair," she whined ever so slightly.

Her heart melted at the adorable pout, as it often did. She looked so adorable standing in the pouring rain, with a pout on her lips and rain running down her face. Hope smiled softly, then step forward and pulled her unsuspecting girlfriend in for a kiss.

Josie squeaked at the sudden movement but melted into Hope's warm embrace as Hope sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She moaned lightly, which made Hope smile. Josie ran her right hand up Hope's body to cup her cheek, while her left wrapped around Hope's hips to cup somewhere a little lower, eliciting a moan of her own from Hope.

Hope pulled away slightly and looked up into Josie's eyes. The rain was still coming down at a steady rate. Some droplets soaking into the hair and clothing, while others rolled down their faces, or bounced back off altogether. "I love you," she whispered, although she didn't have to say the words. The feeling was reverberating through their bond.

Josie breathed heavily, "I know you do." She captured Hope's lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you too. Always…"

"… and forever," Hope rasped, then leaned up to kiss her again. A few seconds later, Josie found herself being swooped up into Hope's arms bridal style. Hope smiled down at her, then ran them back to the school, with Josie giggling the whole way back.


End file.
